Instantes
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Todos vimos lo que sucedió entre los muros de las Doce Casas cuando los muertos se levantaron contra sus antiguos compañeros. Pero, ¿acaso conocemos lo que ocurrió en sus corazones? Serie de escenas aisladas de la saga de Hades-Santuario, algunas del anime, otras no. Shonen ai y spoilers. La segunda batalla de las Doce Casas, desde el punto de vista de los caballeros de oro.
1. Visita y recuerdos

El viento ululaba entre las lápidas y agitaba la ya de por sí revuelta melena rubia del joven que caminaba entre ellas. Vestía una túnica corta de entrenamiento, aunque su atlético cuerpo estaba más acostumbrado a llevar el cálido peso de una armadura de oro que al fino roce de la tela; y sus ojos azul eléctrico, habitualmente alegres y brillantes, lucían un deje de tristeza. Nadie que le hubiera visto habría dicho que se trataba de Milo de Escorpio, uno de los caballeros dorados más activos, enérgicos y simpáticos que quedaban vivos.

El joven caballero deambulaba entre las tumbas del cementerio sagrado, buscando. El lugar, impregnado de recuerdos y tristeza y apartado del resto del Santuario de Atenea, estaba desierto esa tarde, y la puesta de sol iluminaba a duras penas los nombres grabados sobre las lápidas. Al fin, tras un rato de vagabundeo, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba: un grupo de tumbas bastante recientes en comparación con las demás. Se dejó caer en el suelo pesadamente delante de una de ellas y contempló la sencilla inscripción de la piedra.

_CAMUS_

_ORO_

Nada más. Ni fechas, ni apellidos; no hablemos ya de un epitafio. Sólo el nombre y el rango. Milo suspiró y jugueteó con la tierra entre sus dedos.

-Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez- dijo, mirando a la lápida-. Siento no haber venido antes a verte. Hemos tenido un mes muy ajetreado con Poseidón, ¿sabes?- comentó. Luego se lo pensó mejor y sonrió levemente-. Ah, ¿qué digo? Claro que lo sabes. Le mandaste la armadura de Acuario a tu discípulo para que hiciera frente al dios de los mares, ¿verdad? Aldebarán y Aioria se quedaron alucinados al ver las armaduras saliendo solas de los templos. Tendrías que haber visto la jeta del gatito, sobre todo, ¡ja! Mu y Shaka se lo tomaron con más filosofía. Y yo... Bueno, tampoco me resultó tan raro. Después de todo, se trata de tu aprendiz, ¿no? Y no es la primera vez que lo proteges... ni será la última, seguro.

Hizo una pausa. El silencio, como era de esperarse, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

-Hyoga es un buen chico- comentó Milo. Su sonrisa se había teñido de tristeza-. Le enseñaste bien, tal vez demasiado bien. Sigue teniendo algunos errores garrafales a la hora de pelear, pero poco a poco los va corrigiendo. Y desde luego, no pierde el norte. Tiene bien clara cuál es su misión.

Ya no es sólo tu alumno. Creo que es un digno heredero de tu legado. Se ha ganado el derecho a vestir a Acuario, aunque no creo que vaya a dejar de lado a Cisne.- Un brillo pícaro destelló en sus ojos durante unos segundos-. Pero vamos, que yo jamás me acostumbraría a ver esa armadura en un cuerpo que no fuese el tuyo.

Guardó silencio de nuevo. Se estaba llenando las uñas de tierra, pero no le importaba demasiado. Ya se las lavaría cuando volviera a su templo.

-Ella... te echa de menos. La armadura, quiero decir- aclaró-. Alguna vez he subido a la casa del Aguador a echarle un vistazo. Cuando me acerco, su cosmos transmite una sensación de soledad increíble. Pero parece que si le dejo a Escorpio al lado durante un rato, se alegra un poco. Nuestras armaduras se llevan bien, ¿eh?

Alzó la vista y se apartó un mechón rebelde de pelo que se empeñaba en meterse en su campo de visión. El viento había cesado, y el cementerio estaba en completo silencio. Milo se cambió de postura, intentando no entumecerse. Las tardes se iban volviendo cada vez más frías en Grecia; el invierno se acercaba.

-Yo también te echo de menos- murmuró-. Ha pasado más de medio año desde que te fuiste. El Santuario cada día parece estar más vacío, y eso que Atenea finalmente ha decidido establecerse con nosotros de forma definitiva. Pero ni siquiera su presencia llena los huecos que han quedado en los Doce Templos. Y mucho menos... el tuyo.- La voz se le quebró, así que enmudeció por unos instantes, pero volvió a hablar enseguida-: Cuando llegamos a la casa del Aguador, le pedí que te reviviera- musitó. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente, nublándola; o quizás eran las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos-. Pero dijo... Dijo que ya era demasiado tarde.

_Había sentido toda la batalla en el templo de Acuario. Desde la explosión que había tenido lugar hacía un buen rato, hasta el más mínimo cambio en el cosmos de los dos combatientes. Había observado cada flujo de energía, cada movimiento, cada altibajo. Había percibido con claridad el cosmos de ambos explotar, para luego debilitarse y apagarse progresivamente, hasta finalmente desaparecer._

_Lo había sentido todo. Sabía lo que iba a encontrarse. Pero aun así, no estaba preparado. Lo supo en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y su garganta dejó escapar un grito ahogado._

_Shaka inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Aldebarán y Mu guardaron silencio, y Aioria le fue a poner una mano en el hombro. Pero Milo los ignoró a todos y echó a andar hacia lo único que importaba en la helada estancia._

_Él estaba tirado en el suelo, bocabajo, con los brazos extendidos hacia donde Hyoga, a varios metros, yacía también. Tal vez había hecho un último intento por alcanzarle, por salvarle la vida a su pupilo. En cualquier caso, no lo había conseguido._

_Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos y cortados por el frío. Una gruesa capa de escarcha cubría la magnífica armadura de oro que vestía, al igual que la capa de seda blanca y azul, que se había quedado rígida. Su piel había adoptado un leve tono azulado por la congelación, y el hielo había teñido de blanco su melena pelirroja. Milo se agachó a su lado y rozó su mejilla con los dedos, pero tuvo que apartar la mano. Estaba tan frío que quemaba, y tan duro, que parecía una estatua._

_-Milo...- oyó murmurar a Aioria detrás de él._

_-Ahora no, Aioria- susurró Mu. Milo se lo agradeció interiormente. Volvió a acercar la mano al rostro de Camus, y se esforzó por ignorar el frío que despedía su piel. Le iban a salir unas cuantas quemaduras, pero no le importaba. Sus quemaduras no eran nada comparadas con lo que habían pasado Camus y su alumno en aquel templo congelado._

_Un cosmos cálido se encendió unos metros más adelante. Milo alzó la mirada y vio que Atenea estaba arrodillada junto a Hyoga, con la mano en su frente y el ceño fruncido. Después de un rato, el cosmos de Atenea volvió a niveles normales, y milagrosamente, Hyoga volvió a la vida. La escarcha que cubría su cuerpo desapareció, y un saludable color bronceado reemplazó al azulado de su piel. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño en vez de volver de la muerte, y miró a Atenea._

_-Saori... ¿Qué...?- empezó. Atenea negó con la cabeza y sonrió._

_-Tranquilo. Lo lograsteis- dijo suavemente. Hyoga sonrió también, pero la alegría no le duró mucho. Se incorporó y miró a Milo, que no se había separado de Camus. Atenea siguió la dirección de su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los del caballero de Escorpio._

_-Por favor- murmuró él-. Por favor, traedle de vuelta. Os lo suplico.- Sus ojos brillaban, delatando los muchos fragmentos en los que estaba partido su corazón. Atenea no pudo negarse; se acercó al caballero caído y, tal y como hiciera con Hyoga, puso la mano en su frente y encendió su cosmos._

_Milo supo enseguida que algo no iba bien. El ceño fruncido de la diosa se acentuaba cada vez más, y por mucho que elevara su cálido cosmos, no había vida en el acuariano. El caballero de Escorpio rezó en silencio a cuantos dioses conocía para que funcionara, pero al final, Atenea se dio por vencida y le miró con gesto triste. Lo único que había conseguido era fundir el hielo, y ahora el cuerpo de Camus yacía sobre el frío y húmedo suelo, lánguido, pálido... y muerto._

_-Lo siento. Es demasiado tarde- murmuró la joven diosa. Milo tragó saliva y asintió, dejando caer la cabeza y permitiendo que su propio pelo formase una cortina que ocultara las lágrimas que ya no podía reprimir más. Oyó a Atenea levantándose y los pasos vacilantes de alguno de sus compañeros hacia él, pero negó con la cabeza._

_-Id. Os alcanzaré en un momento- dijo a media voz, con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir. Oyó a los demás marcharse y a Hyoga murmurar una disculpa, pero no levantó la mirada._

_Sólo cuando el templo volvió a quedarse en silencio, Milo dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. Sollozó, gritó y se abrazó al cuerpo de su amigo, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas._

_Varios templos más arriba, Saga de Géminis, el causante del baño de sangre de las Doce Casas, se disponía a enfrentar su destino y rendir cuentas por sus crímenes. Pero en aquel momento, a Milo no le importaba eso. En aquel momento, Milo no era el caballero de Escorpio, sino un joven que lloraba la pérdida de una persona querida, un joven al que lo único que le importaba era que su amigo, su mejor amigo, había muerto._

-En fin, que no se diga que no lo intenté- dijo Milo, de vuelta a la realidad y limpiándose un reguero de lágrimas indiscretas con el dorso de la mano. Soltó una carcajada carente de alegría y sacudió la cabeza-. Joder, sé lo que me dirías si me vieras ahora mismo. "Tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, Milo. Eres un caballero dorado"- añadió, imitando la voz arrastrada y fría de Camus-. Lo siento, viejo amigo, pero... eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

Alzó la vista. El sol había desaparecido ya. Una estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo en ese momento. Otra más la siguió enseguida, y luego otra, y otra más. Una auténtica lluvia de estrellas se desató ante sus ojos... al mismo tiempo que un severo cosmos lo llamaba imperiosamente de vuelta al Santuario y a sus deberes. Shaka de Virgo, a todas luces, tenía un serio exceso de tiempo libre aquellos días.

Suspirando, Milo se puso en pie y llamó a su armadura. Escorpio, rápida como el rayo, apareció en su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con su calor, pero también cargando sobre sus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad. El caballero de oro miró una última vez la lápida y sonrió levemente.

-En fin, el deber me reclama. La próxima vez tardaré menos en venir a verte, lo prometo- dijo, agitando una mano a modo de despedida-. Hasta luego, Camus. Nos vemos.

Poco podía sospechar el joven escorpiano que su despedida sería literal, y que, varias horas después, efectivamente se _verían_. Y aún menos sospechaba que el reencuentro, lejos de lo esperado, no iba ser precisamente agradable.


	2. Choque

Saga de Géminis, uno de los caballeros dorados más poderosos de su tiempo, dudaba. Ante él, la puerta del Jardín de los Sales Gemelos parecía retarle a que la abriese para poder salir y volver al templo, donde, estaba seguro, no le esperaba precisamente un alegre comité de bienvenida.

Camus no podía verle, pero desde que la técnica de Shaka había cerrado sus pupilas y las de Shura hacía unos minutos, era capaz de sentir el cosmos que lo rodeaba a la perfección. No necesitaba ver para saber que Saga estaba de pie ante la puerta, con la mano derecha aferrando con fuerza el rosario de las 108 cuentas. Tampoco le hacían falta sus ojos para darse cuenta de que Shura, a la derecha del geminiano, se esforzaba por aparentar una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir. Además, la _Exclamación de Atenea_ había unido sus cosmos de alguna manera. Era una técnica muy compleja, y requería una sincronización perfecta entre los tres caballeros que la realizaban. Aun después de haberla liberado, sus cosmos seguían entremezclados, y los tres podían compartir los sentidos que les quedaban, junto con parte de sus emociones. Saga y Shura podían oír a través de los oídos de Camus, Camus y Shura podían ver a través de los ojos de Saga, y Saga y Camus podían hablar gracias a Shura, aunque fuese sólo telepáticamente.

Él mismo no estaba seguro de querer atravesar aquella puerta. Sabía perfectamente quién aguardaba al otro lado. Mu y Aioria, probablemente las dos personas más cercanas al caído caballero de Virgo; además de los caballeros de bronce, su discípulo entre ellos. Habría preferido que Hyoga se mantuviese fuera de aquel asunto, pero el joven Cisne era demasiado testarudo como para quedarse en Siberia de brazos cruzados. Por un lado, Camus estaba orgulloso de su alumno. Por otro, no quería reencontrarse con él así, como un traidor, y en aquel estado tan lamentable. Su piel no transmitía ningún mensaje a su cerebro, pero estaba seguro de que la armadura oscura que vestía estaba completamente destrozada. Milagroso sería que no se le hubiera clavado ningún pedazo de metal.

"Bueno, podría ser peor" pensó. "Podría estar Milo también ahí dentro." El cosmos del caballero de Escorpio, pese a estar bastante alterado, aún no se había movido de la Casa del Escorpión Celeste.

-¿Vamos?- oyó decir a Shura. Saga asintió, respiró hondo, y empujó las puertas de doble hoja.

Cuatro caballeros de bronce y dos de oro esperaban dentro del templo. Camus los observó a través de los ojos de Saga. El semblante sereno de Mu no delataba sus emociones, y lo mismo podía decirse de Shiryu y Hyoga. Aioria, Shun y Seiya, en cambio, eran libros abiertos: colérico el primero, preocupado el segundo, alerta el tercero. Los seis los miraban a ellos, los traidores, los renegados, los asesinos de Shaka, los espectros. Seiya fue a avanzar hacia ellos, pero Mu lo detuvo con una mirada. Pegaso retrocedió, se quedó quieto, y nadie más se movió en lo que parecieron horas.

Saga rompió el hechizo. Echó a andar a paso lento pero firme hacia Mu, y cuando estuvo a su altura, alzó la mano con la que sostenía el rosario, ofreciéndoselo.

-_Éste es el legado de Shaka. Tomadlo_.- Su voz resonó, segura e impersonal, en los corazones de todos los presentes.

Mu tomó el rosario y tiró de él, pero Saga no lo soltó. Su cosmos parecía retar al ariano a arrebatárselo por la fuerza. Y, aunque no los veía, Camus estaba seguro de que en los ojos del geminiano brillaba el mismo desafío que en su aura. La tensión se hizo tan palpable que Shura podría haberla cortado con su _Excalibur_. No obstante, no fue Mu quien respondió a la provocación.

Fue Aioria.

-¡Apártate, Mu!- exclamó el caballero de Leo. Mu apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes de que Aioria lanzase una red de relámpagos que golpearon a los tres espectros, estrellando a Saga contra una columna, a Camus contra el suelo y a Shura contra el techo del templo. Cayeron al suelo, y Camus comprobó, para su desgracia, que sí quedaba algo de su sentido del tacto: aquellos golpes habían dolido, y mucho-. ¡Levantaos! ¡Levantaos y atacadme los tres a la vez como hicisteis con Shaka! ¡Esta vez vuestro adversario seré yo, Aioria!- ordenó el caballero de Leo, enfurecido. Ellos lo intentaron, de verdad que lo hicieron, pero sus maltrechos cuerpos no les permitieron dar ni un paso. Aquello no hizo sino enfadar más a Aioria-. ¡Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis?! ¡Os digo que volváis a utilizar la Exclamación de Atenea una vez más! ¡¿O es que acaso sois tan cobardes que habéis perdido la voluntad para seguir luchando?!

Camus sintió el miedo de Saga mezclarse con el suyo propio y el de Shura. Aioria siempre había sido fuerte. Si le dejaban, acabaría con ellos. Tenían que ganar tiempo como fuera para recuperar fuerzas.

-_No has cambiado, Aioria_- masculló Saga-. _Tu poder es temible..._

-En nuestro estado... no somos rivales para el león encolerizado- murmuró Shura.

-_No hay nada que podamos hacer_- susurró Camus. Aioria apretó los dientes.

-Si no queréis luchar, yo mismo acabaré con vosotros aquí y ahora- declaró, encendiendo su cosmos dorado-. Regresad al Más Allá... ¡y disculpaos ante Shaka!

Y justo en el momento en que iba a lanzar su golpe, algo lo detuvo. Bueno, mejor dicho, alguien: el siempre sereno Mu de Aries, que aferró su puño en el último instante.

-¡Mu! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has detenido? ¡Suéltame!

-Aioria...- empezó él, con los ojos cerrados-. Después de recibir el Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka, es como si ya estuvieran muertos. Ya no pueden hacer nada. ¿Qué sentido tiene acabar con ellos ahora?

-¿Cómo?- Aioria parecía no decidirse entre la confusión y la ira.

-¿Por qué ha muerto Shaka?- preguntó Mu, más para sí mismo que para su compañero-. Estoy seguro de que detrás de todo esto tiene que haber un significado más profundo.

Aioria se decidió por la ira finalmente. De un tirón, se soltó del agarre de Mu, y lo miró de reojo, todavía colérico.

-Mu, estoy más que harto de tus palabras- siseó-. Me da igual lo que quieras decirme, ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme.

-Aioria...

-Busca ese significado profundo si te place- escupió el caballero de Leo-. Eso sí, si después de ver morir a un amigo ante tus ojos todavía permaneces impasible, es que no eres un caballero... ¡No, es que no eres un hombre!- Señaló a los tres espectros y subió la voz-: ¡Ellos ya no son caballeros de oro, no! No son más que escoria al servicio de Hades.

Las palabras de Aioria dolían tanto como sus golpes. Pero Saga, Camus y Shura guardaron las apariencias. Sabían que aquello iba a pasar. Sabían a lo que se exponían al volver vestidos de negro. Y de momento, podían soportarlo.

-Te digo que es inútil...- dijo Mu, pero Aioria le interrumpió:

-¡Basta de charla! ¡Vengaré a Shaka!- exclamó. Su cosmos se encendió otra vez, mucho más fiero que antes. La electricidad estática del ambiente erizó los cabellos de los presentes y dio más de un calambre a través de las armaduras. Aioria acumuló energía, de la misma forma que había estado acumulando ira hasta entonces... y de pronto la liberó, junto con el nombre de una de sus técnicas más destructivas-: _¡Plasma Relámpago!_

Camus y Shura se prepararon para el golpe, pero éste no llegó. Saga había conseguido reunir fuerzas para pararlo, y la energía se desvanecía ahora entre sus manos, para asombro del caballero de Leo, que se quedó bloqueado unos instantes.

-_Aioria_- dijo Saga, apretando los dientes-_, si estuviera en mi mano, te permitiría vengar la muerte de Shaka. Pero aún no. Todavía no puedo dejar que nos mates._

-¿Cómo dices?

-_Tan sólo nos quedan... cuatro horas. En ese tiempo, debemos llegar a toda costa hasta Atenea. Y quien quiera que se interponga en nuestro camino, correrá exactamente la misma suerte que ha corrido Shaka_- amenazó, alzando la guardia. Su voz mental se había vuelto afilada como el brazo de Shura, rígida como una pared de hielo de Camus. Y pese a ello, un tic nervioso apenas perceptible se había instalado en su ceja.

-Muy interesante- siseó de pronto una voz detrás de ellos.

Camus se quedó petrificado al escucharla. Una vez más, no necesitaba sus ojos para saber quién había entrado en el templo, sigiloso como una sombra, y les observaba ahora con odio, sobre todo a él. Conocía perfectamente aquella voz siseante, aquel cosmos ardiente y agresivo. No sabía cuándo había entrado, pero allí estaba. El momento que tanto había temido desde que puso un pie en las Doce Casas había llegado. El momento de, después de medio año, enfrentar a Milo de Escorpio.

Camus tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta. Enfrentarse a su discípulo era una cosa. Enfrentarse a Milo... era mil veces más difícil.

-Ahora es mi turno- proclamó Milo, saliendo de las sombras y despojándose de la capa-. No os permitiré avanzar ni un paso más. ¡Acabaré con vosotros aquí mismo!

La ira y la indignación bullían en sus venas a partes iguales. Shaka había muerto a manos de aquellos tres. A manos de Camus. De _su_ Camus. La verdad le golpeaba ahora con más fuerza que nunca: su amigo le había traicionado. Y por mucho que hubiesen compartido en el pasado, el caballero de Escorpio no toleraba las traiciones.

-¡Milo!- exclamó Aioria, sorprendido.

-Milo, ¿por qué has dejado la Casa del Escorpión Celeste?- preguntó Mu, tenso. Milo apretó los dientes. ¿Acaso no resultaba obvio?

-No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados- masculló, alzando su mano derecha. La uña del dedo índice le había crecido considerablemente y se había vuelto roja; el aguijón del escorpión estaba listo para cobrarse su presa-. Vosotros, preparaos para el aguijón carmesí... _¡Aguja Escarlata!_

Cinco rayos de cosmos rojo como la sangre y rápido como una centella golpearon a los tres traidores, dejando pequeños agujeritos en sus ya de por sí maltratadas armaduras. Milo prácticamente se relamió al escuchar sus gritos ahogados de dolor. Su instinto pedía sangre, y sangre iba a tener.

-¿Realmente pensabais que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados en la Casa del Escorpión Celeste cuando Shaka acaba de morir?- escupió-. Una vez estos tres hayan muerto, todo habrá acabado al fin.

Saga, Camus y Shura se levantaron a duras penas, sólo para ser golpeados de nuevo. Más agujeros aparecieron en sus armaduras oscuras, y el veneno del escorpión empezó a esparcirse por sus cuerpos. Esta vez sí, gritaron. Al menos, Shura, el único que tenía voz de verdad, chilló. El grito mental de los otros dos resonó en cada rincón del corazón de Milo, un sonido que en aquel momento resultaba tan delicioso como un excelente vino.

-Capitulación o muerte- dijo el escorpiano a media voz-. Debéis saber que la _Aguja Escarlata_ es una técnica piadosa que mediante sus quince golpes proporciona al enemigo tiempo para pensar. Pero vosotros tres ya no tenéis necesidad de pensar...- susurró-, ¡porque vuestra única opción es la muerte!

Tres agujas más hicieron blanco en sus cuerpos cuando aún acababan de levantarse. Y no habían tenido tiempo ni de caer al suelo de nuevo, cuando Milo se preparó para terminar el trabajo:

-¡El golpe final, _Antares_!

Y justo en ese momento, Saga elevó su cosmos.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó alguien. Justo a tiempo para que Milo viera lo que se le venía encima.

El templo, de repente, había desaparecido. Flotaba en el vacío, rodeado de planetas. Y cuando los astros se apartaron, allí estaba Saga, con su cosmos violáceo ardiendo.

No nombró la técnica. No era necesario. Simplemente se limitó a liberarla. Con un estallido de energía, los astros explotaron, y la _Explosión Galáctica_ golpeó casi de lleno a Milo, estrellándole contra el techo del templo, arrancándole un grito de dolor y haciéndole besar el suelo. El caballero de Escorpio apretó los dientes, luchando contra el dolor que invadía sus miembros y amenazaba con dejarle inconsciente, y se incorporó con dificultad. Se había librado por los pelos. Bueno, por los pelos, no, más bien por la advertencia de... ¿Quién había sido? Ah, sí, Seiya. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Camus, que estaba de pie a la izquierda de Saga, tan inmóvil e inexpresivo como una estatua de hielo. Pequeños hilillos de sangre densa y oscura goteaban de las grietas de su armadura, pero no parecía importarle. Tampoco el hecho de que Milo acabara de esquivar la muerte por tan poco perturbaba su semblante.

-_Ya os lo he dicho._- La voz mental y algo impaciente de Saga distrajo su atención-_. Sólo disponemos de cuatro horas, y haremos lo que sea necesario. Aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, sean quienes sean, correrán la misma suerte que ha corrido Shaka._

Crispó un puño casi sin darse cuenta. Milo los miró sin entender, al igual que Mu y Aioria. Ver los agujeros de la armadura de Camus le había recordado algo. Si no había contado mal (y estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado), aquellos tres habían sido mordidos por su aguijón catorce veces. Y pese a ello, estaban ahí, de pie, firmes, sin que el pulso les temblara ni un ápice.

-Es... imposible- murmuró-. Shaka les ha arrebatado cuatro de sus cinco sentidos. Después de eso han recibido el _Plasma Relámpago_ de Aioria y luego catorce golpes de mi _Aguja Escarlata_, ¿cómo pueden todavía seguir en pie?

-No puede ser... No... ¿Se puede saber... de dónde han sacado la fuerza para seguir luchando?- La cólera de Aioria se había esfumado, reemplazada por incredulidad, desconfianza... ¿y tal vez algo de miedo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué luchan hasta ese punto?- preguntó Mu, aunque más parecía estar pensando en voz alta. Saga, de todos modos, respondió con cuatro palabras que cayeron como losas:

-_Todo es por Atenea._

-¿Tantas ganas tenéis de matarla? ¿A Saori?- intervino Seiya. Pero los tres espectros ya se habían cansado de hablar.

Lentamente, Saga se arrodilló y juntó las muñecas, extendiendo las manos hacia sus antiguos compañeros. Shura y Camus, detrás de él y apoyándose cada uno en la espalda del otro para no caer, alzaron un brazo hasta situar la mano junto a sus rostros, y extendieron el otro en la misma dirección que Saga. Una postura de sobra conocida por los caballeros dorados: la trinidad de la _Exclamación de Atenea_.

Milo se levantó de golpe, alarmado. Ahora sí que empezaban a ponerse feas las cosas.

-_Para nosotros tres, que hemos agotado nuestras fuerzas y a duras penas nos sostenemos en pie gracias al poder de nuestros débiles cosmos, ya sólo existe una opción_- anunció Saga-_. Ya hemos tenido la osadía de utilizarla una vez, así que no dudaremos en desencadenar la Exclamación de Atenea por segunda vez para alcanzar nuestro objetivo. Os borraremos de la faz de la Tierra... ¡tal y como hemos hecho con Shaka!_

Hyoga y Shiryu no pudieron contenerse más y echaron a correr hacia ellos, pero Aioria los detuvo.

-¡Ni un paso más!- ordenó. La ira contenida había vuelto a su voz-. Dime, Saga. ¿No crees que has olvidado algo?

Milo lo miró sin comprender... y de repente se dio cuenta. ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de no percatarse?

-A este lado... también hay tres caballeros de oro- dijo. Mu cerró los ojos y se adelantó.

-No tenemos elección- murmuró. Encendió su cosmos... y se arrodilló.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Mu!- exclamó Seiya. Pero ninguno de los caballeros de oro le hizo caso. Con calma, casi con resignación, Milo y Aioria tomaron posiciones detrás del ariano, imitando la postura de Camus y Shura detrás de Saga. Una segunda trinidad. Una segunda _Exclamación de Atenea_.

El desconcierto entre los caballeros de bronce pronto dejó paso al miedo:

-¡No lo hagáis! ¡Es una estupidez!- exclamó Shun.

-¿Qué sucederá si dos _Exclamaciones de Atenea_... colisionan?- murmuró Shiryu.

Milo no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba la respuesta que sabía que iba a dar Mu, ya que el caballero de Aries parecía tener siempre solución a todos los interrogantes. Lo único que sabía era que aquello ya no era una cuestión de deber, ni siquiera de venganza. Aquello ya era una lucha por sus vidas. Ningún ataque podía compararse a la técnica prohibida; si Shaka había sucumbido frente a ella, ¿qué posibilidades tendrían Mu, Aioria y él, por no hablar de los cuatro jóvenes de bronce? Tenían que contraatacar... como fuese.

-Si colisionan dos _Exclamaciones de Atenea_, cuyo poder es comparable al del Big Bang...- empezó Mu, después de tragar saliva-, su poder destructivo no sólo se doblará, se triplicará y se cuadruplicará... sino que se multiplicará hasta el infinito. Cuando eso ocurra, la Casa de la Virgen, las Doce Casas, todo el Santuario... será destruido.

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!- intervino Hyoga, adelantándose-. ¡Saga! ¡Mu! ¿Por qué recurrir a una técnica tan absurda, que lo único que conseguirá será destruirnos a todos?

Camus podía oír la desesperación en la voz de su aprendiz, y esta vez no iba a culparle por mostrar sus sentimientos. Lo que había empezado como un farol, empezaba a complicarse demasiado. Lo último que esperaban era aquella reacción por parte de los otros tres... En cualquier caso, ya no tenían escapatoria. Debían enfrentarse al destino que ellos mismos se habían buscado.

Miró a Milo a través de los ojos de Saga. El caballero de Escorpio no le quitaba la vista de encima. Camus podía sentir su enfado en su cosmos, pero por fuera parecía tranquilo, como si no fuera consciente de que estaba a punto de morir arrastrado por su propia técnica.

"Ja... Eso me resulta familiar" pensó el caballero de Acuario con amargura. Bueno, no era una mala forma de morir... por segunda vez. Al menos esta vez podría verle antes de expirar. Al menos, el tormento que suponía soportar su mirada llena de odio y reproche, incluso sin verla, se acabaría por fin. Sólo esperaba que los caballeros de bronce sobrevivieran. Saga, Shura y él mismo ya estaban muertos, y no durarían mucho más... pero ellos todavía podían salvarse.

-¿Es necesario llegar tan lejos? ¿Hasta esto?- preguntaba Shun en ese instante.

-_Es justo lo que queremos_- respondió Saga-. _Si arrasamos el Santuario en un instante, nos ahorraremos la cuestión de tener que matar a Atenea._

No hubo muchas más palabras, porque ya no eran necesarias. Todo lo que hubiera que decir y pudiera ser dicho, dicho estaba. Cualquier cosa de la que no hubiesen hablado, se la llevarían a la tumba. Camus cerró sus ojos ciegos y, encomendándose a los dioses, elevó su cosmos a la vez que sus dos compañeros.

"Ojalá hubiera terminado de otra forma. Ojalá hubiera podido explicártelo, Milo. Pero no puedo. No podemos. Lo siento."

Fuera del templo, la lluvia seguía cayendo, como si el cielo llorase las muertes de los caballeros de oro. Y entonces, justo antes del cegador destello, seis cosmos explotaron a la vez, y seis voces resonaron en la Casa de la Virgen, dos mentales y cuatro físicas:

-¡_EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATENEA_!


End file.
